A Flight Away
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: When a fellow soldier comes home from overseas, and shes kicked out of her house...shes only got one person to turn to. Angel Mercer, and his three brothers.
1. Chapter 1

A Flight Away.

Chap. 1

The plane was touching down. The butterflies in her stomach were going to make her sick. She touched her dog tags out of nervous habit. Will they be there? She hoped not. She didn't feel like causing a spectacle in the airport. She adjusted her cover while she tucked loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Her brown eyes looked at the fellow passengers, everyone looked happy. All except her. She should be thrilled to be back state side, but she'd have rather stayed in the war zone. What she was coming home to was worse than the war. She tucked her tags into her uniform and wiggled her toes in her boots. Her family had been pissed when she was drafted. Little Annie Fae Foster, one of 100 experimental test subjects sent through boot camp in a classified operation ironically called 'Young Guns'.

She had been through Marine Corps Scout Sniper training, survived 15 months deployment in Iraq...and watching her partner killed. She felt the plane come to a stop and they let off all the passengers. She was getting lots of odd looks, cause she looked her age. She had just celebrated her 17th birthday two weeks previous. She was only 5 ft 2. She was short, but she was very fast on her feet. Annie had depended on her speed to save her life more than once. They had been told if someone asked about her service or age, to lie. Thats exactly what she'd done. As her boots padded against the tiled floor of the Terminal, she was greeted by dozens of stranger's eyes. Annie shyly made her way through the crowd and went to fetch her bags off the conveyor belt.

"Welcome home." A cold voice said from behind her, she turned and saw her mom. She was a pretty woman, except for the cold glare in her eyes. "Hey Momma." She said, in her slight country accent. The red head rolled her eyes and frowned. "Don't Momma me! I'm here only to tell you that your not coming home." Annie's eyes got huge. "What?" Her heart was pounding, she didn't want to go home...but she didn't have anywhere else. "You didn't come home when your father died, I don't want you in my house!" Her mother snapped, pointing her long red tacky nails at her. "You didn't want to come home! So you don't have one!" She glared at her and walked off. "I don't have a daughter anymore!" She called behind her, leaving Annie in tears. Yes, it was true...but she couldn't very well leave Scott there by himself! They had trained together!

Annie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Now what?" She asked herself as her hand went into her pocket, then felt a piece of paper. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled it out, opening it up. There was a name and a number on it. Angel Mercer.. She smiled. Mercer! He'd been a big brother while she was stationed over sea's, he'd saved her ass too. He had told her once she was stateside to give him a call to make sure she was alright. Then she got nervous. Would he remember her? Annie wiped her eyes again and pulled out a few quarters and went to a pay phone. She put the money in and dialed the number. It rang a few times and a gruffy man's voice answered. She cursed at herself, its the middle of the damn night! "Um, hello Sir, is there an Angel Mercer at this residence?" She grunted and she had to hold the phone away from her ear as the man yelled "ANGEL!"

It got quiet for a minuet and she heard the two talking. "Who is it?" a voice asked, the guy who answered made a noise. "Fuck if I know!" Annie was biting her lip. "Yo, who is it?" She heard the familiar voice and she smiled, relieved. "Mercer! Its Annie Foster, do you remember me?" She waited, he made a noise...he did that when he was thinking she remembered. "Annie Foster?" She grinned, letting a few tears fall down her face. "Yeah, we were stationed together in the shit. It's the classified piece of Jailbait..." This triggered something cause he made an 'Oh shit!' Noise. "Foster? Holy shit girl! Whats up little sis?" She broke down then, not being able to control herself, there was a god! "Foster, you okay?" She 'mm hmm'd. "I just got off my plane...remember when my dad died and I didn't go home? Well, Mom wont let me come back home. She left me here."

She heard his wrestling something around. "Okay baby girl, where you at?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm in Maryland. Where you at?" Angel sighed. "I'm in Detroit..." He paused and spoke again. "Can you catch a flight to Jersey and I'll meet you there okay?" She nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just, don't have anyone else...Scott was killed." his voice got low. "I'm sorry. Its no big deal, we're family girl. Go get the ticket and call me back." She nodded. "Okay, talk to ya in a minuet." She went to the desk and bought a one way ticket to the Jersey Airport. She got out another dollar in quarters and redialed the number. "Hey." He answered. "I leave in thirty minuets, she said I'd be there around 5 this morning. Its 1 now." "Alright, I'll be there Foster. Take care till then." She smiled. "Thanks Mercer." She laughed. "Anytime. Bye." She hung up and got ready for another flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Angel hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He had never expected her to call. She's the only person he'd met overseas who actually called him when they got back home. And her circumstances had him immediately in a bad mood. Foster was a nice girl, soft voice, gentle ways...way too young for that fucking sick Operation no one was allowed to breath of. He remembered when she had gotten that call about her father, she had sat with him and her partner and cried. She wanted to go home but wasn't about to leave Scott to partner up with someone who didn't understand him like she did. He sighed and sat at the other end of the couch, where Bobby was spread out.

"Who the fuck was that?" He asked, slightly pissed he'd been woken up. "If it's for some booty call I'm going to holler at La Vida Loca up there..." Angel gave him an angry look and pointed his finger. "It ain't like that Bobby. Shut up." His white brother sat up and scratched his beard. "Really?" Angel nodded and touched his dog tags against his bare chest. "It was Foster. I was overseas with her. Really sweet girl..." He trailed off in thought as he sighed. "I looked after her, she's young. 16 years old and had one of the biggest fuckin' jobs." Bobby's eyes got wide. "16?" The black brother nodded leaned back into the couch. "It was a experimental Operation. A secret draft thing, thats all I know. Its very secretive. She's a sniper." Bobby was intently listening. "No shit bro." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, come to find out she just touched down and her mom told her she's not welcome anymore..." Angel stood and stretched. "So..." Bobby asked. "She's gonna catch a flight to the Airport and I'm going to pick her up." Bobby shook his head. "Man, I don't like this. Where we going to put her?" Angel shrugged. "I don't care where we put her, I just want her to be safe man. She's like a little sister!" Bobby eyed him suspiciously. "Mom would have let her Bobby." His brother knew he was right and checked his wrist watch, "What time is her flight landing?" Angel smiled and patted Bobby on the shoulder. "5 am. Sophi is asleep and probably will be till late after that good night I gave her..." Bobby snorted. "What ever. But yeah, we'll watch your Latino Heat for ya."

Angel nodded and ran upstairs to get a pair of jeans and a wife beater. He washed his face and looked at himself. He was trying to imagine what she'd look like. Would she still have those big and innocent brown eyes? He smiled to himself as he ran the razor quickly over his face, trying to look fresh. She always teased him about his five o'clock shadow. Angel toweled his face off and went into his and Sophi's room and got his huge coat. It was black with tan fur on the inside, like Jackie said...it was pimp. He groaned and walked downstairs and made coffee. Four thirty rolled around and he stood up and stretched. Bobby had tried to stay up with him but he was nodding off on the couch. "Yo bro, I'm out. Be back with Foster." Bobby nodded and laid down and started snoring.

Angel walked out and locked the front door. It was in the middle of winter, so he had to start the car up quickly and let it run. He had started making payments on this little Skyline a month ago. The cranked up the music to keep him awake as he drove. After 10 minuets he was pulling into the Jersey Airport and he got out. The tall black marine walked into the building, getting curious stares from a few business people. He had no clue what flight she was on so he asked a man behind the counter. "Hey, there is a flight flying in from Maryland due at 5, what number is it?" The man smiled and pulled up something on his computer. "Flight number 478." Angel smiled and thanked the man, as he walked up to the terminal that had a flashing sign. Flight 478 now Unloading. He felt nervous, he knew she'd be happy to see him, and honestly, he was thrilled to see her.

Another 15 minuets rolled by and the first people started walking in. His dark eyes looked for her...not yet. He moved through the growing crowd then saw a short girl in uniform looking for him. "Foster!" He hollered, and the girl immediately spotted him. "Hey!" She smiled and dropped her one bag, diving into his arms. "Oh its so good to see you!" He wrapped her up and lifted her. "Damn right baby girl! Oh I missed you!" He was laughing and gently sat her down, looking her over. She looked exactly the same. Still had those big Doe eyes and those pout lips. They were getting lots of odd stares he noticed, he understood though. Here he was a big black guy holding onto this little white girl. He smirked. She sighed and hugged him again, less urgent though. "Thank you for letting me come." Angel frowned and hugged her back. "Anytime Foster. You know your my baby sister."

He grabbed up her bag and got her other ones, and led her out to his car. "I got to warn you though, I live with two of my brothers and my woman." Annie smiled and opened her door, getting in. "Sounds nice." He laughed and started the car up. "Oh yeah, its lovely. Just wait." He looked over at her and grinned, driving off and out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Annie got out of the car when they pulled into the Mercer Home. She was amazed at the neighborhood, well Detroit period. She was used to farmland and wide open spaces...this was definitely different. She looked at Angel who was grabbing her bags, grinning. "Whats so damn funny Mercer?" He burst out laughing and shut the trunk. "Oh, I'm just tryin to imagine what everyone is goin to think." Annie smiled, but then got worried. "You think they'll like me?" She walked around the car and stood beside the man who towered over her. He nodded and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, baby girl." She nodded and sighed, following him to the front door. It was quiet she noticed. They all must still be in bed. Angel set down one of her bags and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

He motioned for her to walk in and she did, it was warm! She smiled and looked around. The house looked cozy and clean. Coffee assaulted her senses as she heard a woman humming in the kitchen. She looked towards Angel who cussed. "Shit, be right back..." He set her stuff up and entered the kitchen. Annie stood there, awkward as the woman started yelling at him in Spanish. "Angel.." She started again and he shushed her. "I got someone you need to meet baby..Foster!" Annie gulped and took her cover off and took quiet steps towards the kitchen, noticing the snoring man on the couch. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Angel holding a gorgeous latino woman. She was curvy and her face was to die for. She was in one of his long teeshirts and had a cup of coffee I her hand. "And who is this?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Baby, remember that girl from overseas I was telling you about?" The woman got angry and started babbling in Spanish again before he laughed. "No, Sophie wrong girl! This is Annie Foster...that young girl I told you about...the one that was like a sister..." Sophie stopped and smacked her forehead. "Ay! Annie! Oh I'm sorry." She smiled and hugged Annie. "I'm Sophie! Angel told me about you!" Annie blushed and nodded. "I hope it was all good." Sophie nodded and tugged on Angel's arm. "I got to talk to you." He nodded and grabbed Annie's hand as he walked out, stopping by the couch. "Yo Bobby! Bobby! Wake up!" He smacked the guy on the couch and he sat up, "Fuck you Angel!" Annie giggled and Bobby opened his eyes and got his first look at Annie.

"You must be...umm..." Annie extended her hand and shook his. "Annie Foster, sir." She watched Sophie lead Angel upstairs and Bobby patted the couch next to him. "Don't call me sir, I work for my money kid." He stretched and she noticed how handsome he was. He had a short beard and his chest was very defined. He was sitting in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Bobby reached past her and grabbed his cigarettes. "You smoke?" She sighed and nodded, accepting one. She was still in uniform. "Your not getting hot are you?" She smiled and began unbuttoning her over shirt. "Yeah actually, I'm fucking roasting." Bobby smiled at her. She stood and peeled off the shirt, leaving her in her tucked teeshirt, pants and boots. She sat her hat on the back of the couch as she lit her cigarette. "Thank you." She said as she inhaled deeply.

"So, you were in the shit huh?" Annie nodded, sitting back and relaxing. "Yeah, Angel was right with me though most of the time." Bobby nodded and leaned back, "thats just like him helping a pretty face out." His compliment took her off guard and she smiled, blushing. "So, he said you were a kid..." She shook her head. "I haven't been a kid sense I made my first confirmed kill. But I just turned 17 two weeks ago..." She smiled and Bobby just stared at her. She got a feeling he was sizing her up. From what she knew about him, they were a chaotic bunch. Especially Bobby. She stared back at him, showing him he didn't intimidate her. After a minuet...he just grinned and took a inhale of his cig. "Welcome to the Mercer house Annie. Hope male nudity and foul language don't bother you." She laughed and pointed towards the stairs. "Shit, I couldn't tell you how many times I have seen Angel in his birthday suit." She cracked up thinking about that time they hid his uniform and towel and he ran out of the showers bare ass naked.

Bobby chuckled and motioned to her uniform. "I bet your sick of wearing that?" She shrugged. "Not really. But I'll be happy to shower and change into something else." Bobby nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. "Come on kid, I'll get you set up." She took his hand and was shocked when he didn't let go of it, but led her to a bedroom. "You can stay in here. I end up on the couch anyways. Just slide my clothes over in the drawers and closet and put yours in there. The bathroom is down the hall, you'll find it." She smiled and he left her to unpack. Annie couldn't believe how nice he was being. She put her clothes away in the drawers and hung a few things up. Annie found an old mint green robe in the back of the closet and grabbed it. She got her tooth brush and her other personals and found the bathroom.

She was half way into her shower when she heard the bathroom door open. Though she wasn't overseas, she didn't freak out. "Hey, you find everything?" It was Angel. "Yeah man. Bobby set me up in his room." She heard the door close and saw him from over top the short shower curtain. He sat on the toilet, staring at his hands. "I'm sorry about your mom and them...so what do you need?" She was washing her shoulders and she shrugged. "I got plenty of money, if y'all will give me a ride." Angel looked up at her and smiled. "Okay. So, need any help?" She burst out laughing while rinsing her hair. She got a mouthful of water and spit it towards him. "Git out of here before I holler at that pretty woman you got." He threw his hands up and walked out, chuckling.

After she had shaved her legs and was done, she got out and put the robe on. She cracked the bathroom door to let the steam out while she brushed her teeth and hair. Once she was done she headed back to Bobby's bedroom and got into her under wear, bra, some sleeping shorts and a wife beater. She tested the bed out and her eyes began to droop...maybe a short nap...before she could stop herself she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Jack woke up and immediately lit a cigarette. He stood up and stretched. He was in his boxers, the way he liked it. He was about to walk out of his room before he was the note on his door.

_Fairy, baby sit our guest while we go take care of some business. _

He took a drag and scratched his head. Babysit? "Fuck you mean babysit?" He crumbled the note and threw it in his trashcan and went and used the bathroom. He washed his hands and walked out, looking around. "Hello?" He called, waiting for a response. Nothing. Then he heard it...a whimper. His ears perked up so to speak, as he walked into Bobby's room. Jack took another drag and took in the sight. There was a girl asleep on Bobby's bed. Jack grinned and walked to the foot of the bed, to get a better look at her face. She had medium length brownish black hair, pout lips, a cute nose and long eyelashes. He let his blue eyes roll over her body. She was muscular.

Her chest was descent, not really big though. He crossed his arms trying to guess her cup size...no more than a b cup. He went on down to her stomach, flat and her white shirt was hiked up from tossing around...her skin was pale and looked smooth. Jack noticed her cute ass and her nice legs. But as he walked back around to look at the backs of her shoulders, there was an angry scar that went from front to back. He furrowed his eyebrows...he recognized that kind of scar from the local gang bangers. Thats a gun shot wound scar. He stepped back over and saw she had dog tags. Jack scratched his head again, she was in the military? She didn't look that old.

After he was done checking her out, he grabbed her ankle and gently squeezed it. "Hey, wake up." He shook it some more, she groaned and covered her face. "Fuck off." She growled and he stopped. Shes got a mouth on her eh? He chuckled and began tickling her feet, she started laughing. "Angel quit!" She sat up and was visibly shocked when it wasn't him. "Afternoon Princess." Jack smirked and she blushed. "Oh, I'm Annie Foster." She sleepily held out her hand and yawned. "Jack Mercer." He took it and felt the calluses on her hand. He grinned and put out his cigarette in Bobby's ash tray. "So, I guess I'm supposed to babysit." Jack said and she smiled.

"Oh, okay." She slid off the bed and stretched. Her shirt rode up to her ribs and Jack couldn't help but notice. He looked away and motioned towards downstairs. "Hungry?" Annie nodded and he let her follow him into the kitchen. "La Vida Loca must be gone." He mumbled, as Annie walked in and still had mussed hair from sleep. Her eyes had that far off look. Jack grabbed some bread and peanut butter and jelly. "You down for some PB and J?" She nodded. "Sure. Thanks." She took a sandwich from him and he watched her. She was indeed gorgeous. Not supermodel sexy, or the sexy you get around here...but...just different sexy. He watched her hazel eyes blink lazily as she took bites out of her sandwich.

He made him two and joined her at the small table. "So, whatcha doing here Annie?" She sighed and looked sad. "Me and Angel were together overseas, he's like my big brother...I came home last night and my mom wouldn't let me come back home." Jack frowned. "Why the fuck not?" Annie put down her sandwich. "While I was stationed overseas, my father died. I didn't come home cause of my partner...long story." Jack nodded and started on his second sandwich. "So your what? 18...19?" He crossed his fingers under the table. She grinned and rubbed her tags. "17." He choked on his bite and had to run into the kitchen for a drink of water.

Seventeen fucking years old? HOLY SHIT! He thought he almost got a hard one for her. He covered his mouth as he finished coughing. "You alright?" Suddenly that sweet country accent was torture. "Yeah, just great." He coughed some more and she came in the kitchen and patted his back. "Don't forget to breath Jack." She giggled and walked past him. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get dressed." He nodded and his eyes drifted down to her ass...yeah...this sucks. Her leg muscles rippled with each step she took. Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is going to be hell." He said to himself, he looked down and saw he was half mast. "Fuck!" He ran upstairs and got some jeans on and a teeshirt. He came down right after her and she had her hair up in a bun, hoodie and a pair of jeans on. She looked adorable.

Jack plopped down on the couch next to her and flicked the TV on. He noticed everything she did. She tucked her legs underneath her, absentmindedly playing with her dog tags. As she did this, she would suck on her bottom lip as her eyes were trained on the UFC fight re-run he was supposed to be watching. He cleared his throat and made himself stare at the TV. "Damn, go for the left!" She suddenly burst out and when the fighter did, she grinned. "He always nails them with the left." Jack grinned. "Your into UFC?" She nodded. "I was overseas with nothing but men. It happens." Jack relaxed a bit more as he was getting more used to her being here. "So, how is your 17 and in the Marines?"

She put her finger to her lips and grinned. "Its top secret." He laughed then she got serious. "No shit?" Jack asked her. "No shit." She answered, serious. "So, do you get special privileges?" He smirked, like being legal..."Actually yes. I finished my schooling while overseas...when I wasn't working. I am emancipated from my folks, I'm legally considered an adult. I can show anyone my ID and do what I want. Not to mention the money." She grinned and he sighed, relieved. "Thats awesome." Annie nodded. "Most definitely. I can go into a bar and they have to serve me." Jack's eyes got wide. "Have you used that right yet?" She shook her head. "Not yet, but I plan on it. A lot."

Internally he was howling. But still, her age freaked him out, but damn...she didn't look that young. He watched her get back into the fight and he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Little Annie Foster was indeed going to be in trouble...especially if she always slept like that. After the K.O. And Annie throwing a fit over her man loosing, she huffed up and leaned back into the couch. "So, what about you?" She questioned, catching his blue eyes in her hazel ones. Jack shrugged. "I'm Bobby, Angel and Jerry's younger adopted brother. I play guitar with a band around here at the Shot Glass. I'm 21 and the best looking one out of them all." He joked and she giggled. "I can't say I agree." She teased back.

Jack and her talked about different things, mostly her time overseas and trouble her and Angel had gotten into playing pranks and pissing each other off. Jack was about to ask her to go tonight to the Shot Glass for a few drinks when Bobby, Angel and Jerry burst through the door. "I swear to God I'll kill that fucking asshole!" Bobby shot off and Annie jumped. Jerry calmly shut the door and sighed. "Calm down Bobby..." Bobby threw off his hat at the wall. "Don't tell me to calm down! I'm going to light his ass..." Jack cleared his throat, motioning towards Annie. "Bobby.." Angel said as Bobby rolled his eyes. "Kid, give us big boys a moment would ya?" Jack shot him a mean look as Annie looked offended, but she nodded and went upstairs. Bobby watched her walk up the steps and looked back at Jack. "We got business to talk. About Mommas killer."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP. 5

Annie sat upstairs, slightly offended about how Bobby has excused her. But because she was under their roof, she wasn't about to argue. She paced in his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, thinking about all the events that has transpired over the past two days. One minuet shes overseas, next shes kicked of her mother's house, now she was in the Mercer home...wow. She rolled her eyes, and waited. After about thirty minuets, and her nearly falling asleep, there was a knock on the door. "Annie?" she sat up and opened the door, to see the fourth brother...Jerry. He was a friendly looking black man, wide smile and gentle eyes. He look honestly, out of place compared to the other Mercer's.

"Hey Jerry." She smiled and he came in, leaving the door open. "Yeah, Bobby and Angel told me what was going on...I'm sorry to hear that." Annie shrugged, "Its okay, really...I'm a lot better off with out all her bullshit anyways." He nodded, understanding what she meant. "Well, we are all orphans, pretty much...our Mom all took us in and your more than welcome to stay." She smiled and nodded, slightly down from the whole Bobby ordeal. "So, is big boy time over?" She joked, and Jerry grinned. "Oh yeah, come on back downstairs...I'm sorry he acted like that...he's kind of a...hothead." Annie smirked and nodded. "Well, you guys haven't pissed me off yet...so..me and Bobby will get along fine." she winked and he lead her back down into the living room, where the guys were all looking frustrated.

Jack was the first to smile at her, and patted the spot on the couch next to him, between him and Angel. Quietly, and cautious not to make eye contact with Bobby she sat down and rested her head against Angel's shoulder. "So Baby Girl, you ready to see Detroit's best?" She looked at him curiously, before cocking her head to the side. "What do ya mean by Detroit's best Ang?" Jack grinned and nudged her with his elbow. "Time to celebrate a little for you finally getting home." Annie smiled and nodded. "Lets do it!" They laughed and she went back upstairs to get party appropriate. She rounded up one of her blue jean skirts that came down to right above her knees, a baby blue top, her old cowboy boots she faithfully wears and her old tan cowboy hat. She did her makeup simply, cause she didn't want to seem like country trash.

After about 20 minuets and she was almost ready, Bobby call up to her from downstairs. "Jesus woman what the fuck is taking so damn long?" She grinned and hollered back. "Its Operation Beautification bitch!" She laughed as she came out and hopped energetically down the stairs. She smiled and the guys all stopped. Annie got worried. "Do I look bad?" Angel burst out laughing, Bobby rolled his eyes and Jack just stared. "Seriously Ang, what the fuck?" He shook his head and grinned. "Oh nothing, we're just gonna have to body guard your little ass tonight it all." Annie blushed and realized this was Detroit, not the country. She grinned and grabbed the coat Jack handed to her and followed them out to the car. She wasn't sure at first if she'd heard right, but Bobby slapping Jack upside the head answered her question.

He'd said something about her needing a body guard to protect her from him. They all piled in, she sat between Bobby and Jack. The whole 15 minuet ride and couldn't help but notice the red in Jack's cheeks every time she look at him or say something to him. They finally pulled into the Shot Glass and got out. Angel put his arm over her shoulders and they entered the smoke filled bar. Immediately, she was grinning and excitement filled her. She was about to get totally wasted. Jack took her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair for her. "Thank you." She smiled and he got that smirk and nodded, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Your welcome baby." Her cheeks flushed and she sat down. Bobby sat across from her, and smiled half way. "So, Jack told us you can legally drink." Annie smiled and shrugged, "So I was told. Haven't tested it yet though." Bobby grinned and pointed towards the bar. "Well damn, what the fuck you waiting for, get us all a shot of Jack." She nodded and tipped her hat, playfully. "Yes sir." She stood and made her way tot he bar, nervous that by chance it wouldn't work.

Annie pulled out her military ID and flashed it at the bartender. "Ill take 5 shots of JD." She put a ten dollar bill on the bar and waited. The bartender's eyes looked from her to the ID and shrugged, pouring the shots. She sighed with relief and carried them to the table. "Here ya go boys." Bobby nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Shit, you are set kid." Jack killed his shot and nodded. "Damn right she is." He mumbled and Angel growled at him, sending him a death glare. Annie adjusted her hat and noticed the people staring at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the amber liquid in the small glass. "Come on..." Angel teased, knowing full well she'd never drank before...and also knowing this was going to be a kick to her senses.

She bit her lip, thinking. "Alrighty boy, cheers to new beginnings and male nudity." They guys grinned and waited...finally Annie picked up the glass and put it to her lips, killing it. It burned! She forced herself to swallow the liquid and her eyes went shut. She pounded her fists on the table as her eyes watered, and the guys clapped. "Whoo!" Angel laughed and patted her back, not really helping. She took a few deep breaths and felt the slow burn. "Well, looks like to me...Lil Annie cant handle her liquor." Her hazel eyes opened up to meet those challenging ones of Bobby's. She pointed her finger and flipped him off. "Fuck you Bobby." Annie stood up and went and got her another shot, killing it at the bar. She grinned lopsidedly, and Angel shook his head.

"Oh hell no!" He rubbed over his face and Annie could already feel the alcohol hitting her system. "Bros, you guys don't understand...she is crazy on chocolate...let alone what she'll be like on JD." Jack sat up and leaned in close to the other guys, while Annie was walking back towards them. She didn't hear what was said, just Bobby laughing and calling him a fairy. "Only think that you can get Jack, is balls and ass crack." Annie giggled as she sat back down, already everything was starting to get a little fuzzy and confusing. "Nuh uh...Jack gets boobies! Jack loooves boobies!" He said as he sipped on the beer a waitress had brought him. "Whatever Fairy." Jerry teased.

Annie and the boys went on like this for a few more hours, when they went to leave...they had to carry her out. Four shots of Jack Daniels and three beers really fucked her up. "Jesus Anns, your as bad as Bobby." Bobby shot Jerry a mean look and then shrugged. "You say that like its a bad thing." Jerry rolled his eyes. "I just think she, as a young lady, shouldn't be exposed to your antics and bad behavior." Though Annie was smashed, she shook her head and laughed. "No, its all good...I love this. No dodging bullets of people out to kill me..love it!" The guys stopped laughing and got deadly serious. Angel cleared his throat and picked Annie up bridal style. "Come on Baby girl." She frowned, wondering if she'd said something wrong. When they got home, she passed out in Bobby's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing Four Brothers, just my OC. **

Chap. 6

Bobby was on his way to the bathroom, when he passed his room. He stopped in the open doorway and watched the girl sleep. He shook his head, Annie was a sweet kid, but she chose one hell of a time for help. Bobby rubbed his barely there beard and sighed. He had a bad feeling about her being around. The blinds in the room were slightly open so pale yellow streaks of light lit her up. Her eyes were closed and she was still in her clothes from the bar tonight. She had tried her fucking best to keep up with him.

He made sure she was still okay and went to the bathroom. When he walked out, he heard Angel yelling at Jack about something. Quickly, he went downstairs and saw Angel pointing his finger directly into Jack's face. "What the fuck you two pansies fightin' bout?" He walked between them and sat on the couch, watching them. Angel growled and pushed Jack onto the couch. "Jack thinks he's gonna move in on my girl upstairs." Bobby grinned and laughed. "La vida Loca?" Jack snorted. "Yeah right." Angel's dark eyes silenced him. "No Bobby...Foster." His smile went away with a blink. "Whatever. She wont touch Jack." The Marine rolled his eyes.

"I'm not worried about her Bobby! I'm worried about fairy boy here." Jack was getting pissed quickly. "Fuck you Angel. I'm 21 years old, I'm not a child! I'm not interested anyways..." He stood back up, nose to nose with Angel. Bobby chose now to stand up and separate them two. Jesus if hes not fighting with someone, they are fighting. "You two shut up before I shut you guys up." He sighed and they sent each other mean glares and Jack slowly made his way upstairs, going into his bedroom. Bobby looked to Angel. He had never seen him get so protective over a girl besides Mom and Sophie. "Whats up bro?" He asked, curious. Angel rolled his eyes.

"She's like my little sister. Okay, maybe not little sister...but a good friend. I feel like she's my responsibility." He paused and leaned back, rubbing over his face. "If you'd been through what I have with her, you'd be the same fucking way." Bobby understood this, he had spoken to Angel a handful of times about his tour, but he really never spoke of it. Bobby groaned and closed his eyes. "She's trouble." Angel chuckled. "No, she's not. Just don't piss her off...especially when there's a gun in her hand." Bobby laughed, trying to imagine the short girl with a .9 mm trying to look hard. "Whatever man. I bet she hasn't even hit puberty yet." Bobby was only teasing, he'd noticed her womanly curves. It was hard not to, though they wasn't as pronounced as Sophie's, he'd still noticed.

He also could understand why Jack would like her. She's sweet, and her voice...it even got to him. It was soft and her accent sent tingles through him. Annie was way to young for him, but he appreciated her attributes, he smirked thinking to himself. Angel gave him a weird look and shook his head. "No man, she's all woman. I had to chase guys off her all the time. I'm used to it, but nah trust me...I have seen her naked." Angel sighed and looked at his older brother. "I love Annie to death, but damn..." Bobby grinned and then frowned. "Don't you think its weird that she's young, but it feels like she's our age?" Angel nodded. "Its unnatural. She was forced to grow up, even before she was recruited...her home life was shit." Bobby knew what it was like to be on the street and having to grow up...but her? He couldn't imagine Annie doing grown up things, especially killing someone.

"Well, she seems to be okay for now, but once this shit with Sweet's heats up...I'm worried she'll get in the way Angel." Bobby looked at Angel, and he was lost in thought. Worry was in his eyes and it worried him. "Well, she'll have to start reporting for work soon at base with me. She's got like two weeks off." Bobby listened to Angel, before yawning and Angel stood up. "Well man, I'm going to bed." Bobby nodded and stretched out on the couch, waving him off. "Night." Angel went upstairs and left him to himself. He turned the lights off and plopped back down on the couch. His mind was going on over drive thinking of how he was going to solve this whole situation with Mom's death and now Annie. Even though Angel was more of the guardian to the tiny soldier...he was the oldest and she was another person under his roof. Another person to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

Annie woke up around noon the next day, moaning at the pounding in her head. She was sweaty and her stomach rolled. Quickly, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She paid no mind to the fact someone was in the shower, she lifted the toilet seat up and retched. "Hey, you okay?" She heard Jack's voice from inside the shower. She went to respond before she puked again. Within seconds she heard him cut the shower off and a swooshing sound of him pulling the towel off the wrack and wrapping it around him. She was shaking, as her stomach emptied itself. She felt his wet hands grab her hair and hold it, while he rubbed her back. "This is what we call a bad hangover." After a few moments, she nodded and sat on her but, still in her skirt and shirt from yesterday. Her hazel eyes drifted shut as Jack wet a rag and held it to her forehead.

"This will help a little." She smiled at him and blushed when she saw him. He was bent over, water and soap running down his face. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his chest and stomach was well toned. His soft blue eyes looked worried, and his lips were set in a concerned frown. "Remind me to never do that again." Jack chuckled and helped her stand. "Go get your toothbrush and brush your teeth, I'm almost done in the shower then you can have it." Annie nodded and Jack gently let go of her hair and smoothed it down her back as she walked out. She yawned and grabbed her stuff. By the time she walked back into the bathroom, Jack was done and he was brushing his teeth. He was still in his white towel. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to follow down the curve of his back.

She felt hot and she turned her back to him, peeling her shirt off. "Feel better?" He asked, keeping his back to her. "Loads." He chuckled. "You always feel better after you puke with a hangover. Thats a 'lil Mercer 101 for ya." She glanced back at him, he was still occupied with brushing his teeth. She smiled and stripped down to nothing before she jumped into the shower. She turned it on and sighed when the hot water hit her. She was surprised at herself for just stripping down in front of him. Sure she'd done it a hundred time in front of Angel...but they had that deep friendship. Her and Jack didn't...at least not yet she decided. She rinsed her hair and looked over the shower curtain, Jack was sitting on the closed toilet, watching her. She blushed. "What?"

His blue eyes lit up and he shrugged. "It's just weird having chick in the house...I mean we have Sophie...but she's to and from." He took a pause and Annie was washing her shoulders, waiting for what he was going to say. "I mean, your like us. It's kind of refreshing. I know that sounds weird, I'm just happy I'm not the baby anymore." Annie laughed and nodded. She washed off and pointed for a towel. He stood and handed her one over the curtain as she shut the water off. "Thanks Jackie." He grinned and nodded towards the door. "I'm going to go get dressed Annie." She nodded and stepped out, towel wrapped snuggly around her. She watched him leave the door open and her stomach fluttered. Was she developing a crush?

She grinned to herself, then shuddered...last time she had a crush Angel punched his face in. She wrinkled her nose at the memory as she brushed her teeth and hair. She slowly walked back into her room and got dressed. She put on a pair of baggier jeans and a sports bra and tight muscle shirt. Her dog tags were hanging out and she met Jack in his room. He was in a pair of tight black jeans and had a Sex Pistol's tee shirt on. His guitar was draped across his waist as he laid back and strummed it. He didn't notice her standing there. She smiled, he did look like a rock star. She quietly knocked and sat at his feet when he sat up a little, giving her room. "You any good?" She teased and he chuckled. "So people tell me." Annie nodded and gestured for the guitar. Awkwardly, she sat against the wall to support herself better. Slowly, she placed her fingers on the chords.

She looked at him, waiting for his reactions. He was studying her curiously. She grinned and humming along to the slow rhythm. His eyes shown pure excitement as she put a twang in the guitar and began singing along with the song...almost whispering. "Mama take this badge off me...cause I cant wear it anymore...its getting dark...too dark to see...feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door.." Annie finished a few more lines and smiled at Jack. He was grinning and playfully clapped his hands. "I'm impressed, I had no clue." She shrugged. "I got bored my freshman year." She handed the guitar back to him and stretched her legs out, yawning. "Damn, I'm piss tired." Jack nodded and checked his clock. "Well, go back to bed and I gotta go. I gotta meet my brother's in town for some stuff we got to clear up." He frowned and she noticed. Lazily she stood up and watched him put a pair of Vans on and grab his coat.

She was wondering about what they were up to. They wouldn't tell her. Annie wasn't pushing, she had only been here a couple days. "Okay, well I might grab me something to eat and watch some TV." Jack nodded and ran his hand through his now dry hair. "You got all our cell numbers, call us if anything happens...then call the cops." Annie grinned and nodded. "Sir yes sir." She saluted and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be back with them in a while. When Sophie gets back, tell her to get dinner going would ya?" Annie sighed and nodded, following him down stairs and walked him to the door. She watched Jack take two steps outside, before he turned back to her. "Annie..." He looked worried. She grinned and motioned him to leave. He nodded and got into Angel's Skyline, taking off.

They had versed her on the house rules. Doors remained locked, there was guns scattered through out the house, all their cell number's were scribbled down on the pad beside the phone. She sighed and felt alone in the house. She busied herself with laundry and started dinner, giving Sophie a break for when she got back. Three hours later the pot roast was done, along with a huge pot of mashed potatoes and gravy. The timer dinged and the biscuits were ready. She took them out and right on time, the men came in the front door...Bobby was pissed as usual. "Fucking Liar! I should have just wasted his ass then and there!" Annie rolled her eyes and peeked around the corner, watching them whisper about something.

"Hey guys, welcome home." She noticed Sophie was with Angel and she waved. "Hey Sophie!" the Latino woman grinned and sniffed. "Something smells good chica!" Annie blushed and took the oven mitts off. "Dinner is ready!" The guys perked up and and Bobby rubbed his stomach. "Ah, you didn't...holy shit.." He saw the large roast and potatoes. "Girl, I love you!" He joked and kissed Annie's head as she pointed for him to sit, along with the other guys and Sophie. "Yall sit your asses down and take a breather. I got this." Annie plated food for everyone and poured drinks. She was the last sit and they all were beaming at her. "This looks amazing." Jack said to her as he nudged her with his elbow. She blushed and Angel motioned for them to hold hands.

"Lord, we wanna say thank you for this wonderful meal and the cook who made it. Watch over us in these hard times and keep angel's at our backs. Amen." Annie nodded and they all dug in. "Now this is what I call country hospitality Foster." Angel said between bites. Annie smiled and took a sip of her Pepsi. "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you guys." Angel, Bobby and Jack grinned and nodded a thank you to her. "Besides, its better than that Spanish shit La Vida Loca always fixes." Bobby said ans Sophie shot him a mean look, cussing at him in her language. Annie giggled as Angel tried to calm her down and was yelling at Bobby. Jack just ate in silence, smirking here in there between bites. When they were all done, Sophie told Angel she was going to her mothers for the weekend and that she'd call him tomorrow.

Jack helped her carry the dishes in the kitchen and began washing. Annie grinned as she watched the rocker scrub the roast pot. Her grandma once told her that a keeper was the guy who would do dishes after dinner without being asked. A flush settled into her cheeks as she dried the washed plates off and put them away. "What?" Jack asked. She shrugged and grinned. "Your doing the dishes, its nice. Thank you." His blue eyes looked far away for a minuet. "Mom would always make me, told me it was only right for a man to clean the dishes after a woman had worked on dinner." He sounded sad. Annie remembered she'd only died last week, it was still hard on them all. "I'm sorry about her. She must have been a wonderful woman to raise you guys...sure your all different...and rough around the edges.." She sighed and rubbed his back as he looked sad.

"Your all good men. I own yall so much already." Jack nodded and smiled. "I guess so." He bumped her with his hip, she laughed and they finished up quickly. It was near 9 o'clock and she was exhausted. She said her good nights and went up to bed. Annie hadn't even been in bed an hour before Bobby ran up the stairs and came into his room. She sat up and groaned. "Whats up Bobby?" He huffed up and looked rushed. "Nothin Annie, go back to sleep. We gotta run out for a while...business." She frowned and watched him turn the lamp on and he pulled a pistol out of his drawers. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood. "What the fuck Bobby?" He clenched his jaws and turned to her, putting the gun away in his jacket. "Don't worry about it kid, okay?"

She was pissed off now, she knew they were hiding something. She tapped her foot and they stared each other down. Finally, he sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Our Ma was murdered okay? We are on the trail of the fucks that did it." Annie got the picture. "Your out for blood?" Bobby nodded and kissed her forehead. "Lock the doors and you know where the other pieces are..." She swallowed and sighed. "Okay Bobby. You guys be careful." He smiled and winked. "Besides, I got to come back so I can take advantage of ya while your asleep." Annie snorted and pushed him out the bedroom door. "Keep dreamin' Mercer." She watched the guys walk out, Jack in tow. He found her gaze and smiled, as he twirled the crow bar in his hand.

She tried to smile, but she didn't want to imagine them getting into trouble. She knew Angel could handle himself, and maybe even Bobby...but Jack? She waved and he nodded, guilt in his eyes. Annie locked the doors and windows, and went back to bed...waiting for them to come back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Four Brothers...just my OC.

**A/N: **I have only seen the movie once, so I'm going by what I remember. If I'm wrong on a few details...forgive me. I'm trying to work this the way I want. Thank you!

Chap. 8

Angel piled them all up into Bobby's old junker car and they took off. They'd gotten a call about the two shooters were still in town. "We're going to burn their ass." Bobby worked himself up. Jackie was in the back seat, fiddling with the crow bar. Despite Angel's own lust for revenge, he was worried. Bobby was often blinded by his own wants...pulling them along. Angel was trying to keep his eyes on the road...snow was falling heavily. They drove by the place they were supposed to be at, then they saw the two hit men. They all piled out and the two jumped into the car. "FUCK!" Bobby yelled as they jumped back in the car and started chasing them.

"Speed up!" Bobby yelled and Jack sat forward, watching the car ahead of them. "I'm going to...SHIT!" They were shooting back at them. "Get down JACK!" Jack nodded and hit the seat, trying to avoid the bullets. Angel swerved and was cussing. "Fuckers.." He mumbled and Bobby rolled down his window. "Get me a good shot Angel!" Angel nodded and sped up, allowing Bobby to lean out and take a few shots. The car was sliding on the ice covered roads. Angel checked his review to make sure Jack was alright. He was like Bobby, cussing and begging for a gun. Bobby smacked his hand off. "No Fairy! LOOK! Ram them!" Angel saw it too, the hit men were loosing control of their vehicle. Angel slammed down on the gas pedal and rear ended them...some how they managed to stay strait.

"DAMN IT!" Angel yelled, ramming them again. This time, the car in front began rocking and flipped a couple times. Bobby hooted and laughed. "Fuck yeah! Good job bro!" Angel skidded to a stop and they drew arms. "Stay here Jackie." Bobby demanded. Angel and Bobby walked up to the guys who were injured and crawling out. Bobby grabbed the one who was already out, and Angel drug the other one out. "Hey fucker." Bobby said, before putting one in the guys head. Angel didn't even give his guy the time of day, he just punched him and shot him. He steadied his nerves, he was shaking. He wasn't as gratified as he'd hoped he'd be. He spat and walked back over to Jack and the car. Jack was standing there, almost horror stricken. Angel didn't think nothing of killing them, in his eyes they were no different then the guys he killed over seas...but for Jackie...he hasn't been in the shit.

Jack's eyes were wide. "Come one." Angel quietly said to the younger brother, pushing him towards the car. Jack nodded and got in. Once in the car, Angel looked to the oldest. "We gotta ditch the car." Bobby agreed. "Drop it off at the junk yard, they wont ask questions...it'll be chopped up and stacked before the morning." Angel sighed and took off. "I'll drop you guys off first. I don't want Foster there by herself more than necessary." Oh god, she'd be able to tell he did something. She always knew by just looking at him. He groaned and took his beanie off, before rubbing his head. "Shit Bobby." Bobby was dragging off a cigarette. "What?" The black brother frowned. "What the fuck we goin to tell Annie?" Bobby shrugged. "We don't gotta tell her shit." Jack snorted, and Bobby turned on him.

"Don't you fucking start...your just aching for her pussy." Jack shot him an angry glare, and Angel skidded to a stop...pointing his finger in Bobby's face. "Don't fucking talk about her like that bro...I mean it." Bobby saw he was up against two...and smirked. "Whatever." He looked out the window and they took off again. Angel was not now only pissed at the situation, but at Bobby for saying such a thing. He had a death grip on the steering wheel as they pulled up to the Mercer household. Bobby jumped right out, but Angel told Jack to wait. "Go in there and make sure she's okay. Tell her I gotta talk to her when I get back, I wont be more than an hour." Jack nodded and patted his older brothers shoulder and went inside. Angel watched as Annie opened the door and Bobby pushed past her...Jack gently shutting the door.

He rolled his eyes, he knew Jack had a thing for her. It bothered him, but not as much as it would if it was a stranger. He shook the thought off and drove the car to the impound. Just like Bobby said, they didn't question it...just took the keys and he was on his way back home. Angel caught a cab and was back within 30 minuets. When he walked in the house, he smelt coffee and saw Bobby already half asleep on the couch. It was a little after 3 am and Jack was walking into the living room with a cup of coffee...Annie right behind him. Angel smiled at her, but then frowned when her eyes shot wide open. "What the fuck Angel?" She cried out, he hushed her and pointed up towards his room. She nodded and followed him.

He saw her smile at Jack before she followed. A pang of worry hit him. Once they were in his room, he shut the door. "Annie..." She sat her coffee down and tugged at his coat. "You got blood on you..." He looked down and groaned. "Fuck! This is new too." He took it off and laid it on the floor, feeling dried blood spots on his neck. He looked down at the small girl as she shook her head and sat on his bed. "How many?" She asked quietly. He knew what she meant. She was intently staring at her hands, thinking. "Two. They killed momma." She nodded and looked back up at him, worry written all over her face. "It's not over yet is it?" Angel smirked sarcastically.

"Not by a fucking long shot." He began stripping down to his boxers, then put on a pair of sweats. "Why wont the cops do anything?" Angel barked out a laughter. "Lil Annie, this isn't Maryland...cops are bought out by gangsters here. Mostly one of em, his name is Sweets." He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be fine okay? We're going to protect you.." She snorted and shot him a accusing look. "Fuck you Angel, you know I can handle my own. I'm worried about you and them. I like your brothers." Angel bit his tongue. She was right, but he had one point to make. Slowly, he slid his hand into the collar of her shirt and over her shoulder...letting his finger tips trace a thick scar.

She tensed, but relaxed. She knew what he was saying. "I remember that day, like it has just happened." His words were low and soft. "We were in about to bust a door down, to give you access to get to a roof so you and Scott could set up..." He paused, rubbing her back then going back up to the scar. "We cleared out the area and you two ran upstairs. I was supposed to be there in front of you...You two didn't see him.." He clenched his jaw. "I wont make that mistake again baby girl. They need me, we need each other." Annie sniffled and nodded, "I don't think yall shouldn't, its just I'm worried." Angel sighed and pulled her into his lap, cradling her. "I know." She didn't cry, but he knew she was upset. That was always one of her flaws, she would always hold it in...until she'd explode. The airport had been a panic.

He sat with her for a few minuets, reassuring her they'd be fine. After he was confident she understood what was going on, and filling her in...she stood up. Her face was different. Thoughtful. "Give me a gun." Angel sighed. "I don't..." She raised an eyebrow. "You better be saying you don't think there's a problem with that Mercer." He groaned, knowing there was no arguing with her. He dug around in his drawer and pulled out a black metal .9 mm. "Its got a drop clip, and its loaded. You got 9 shots, heres the extra clips. They loaded too. The safety is rigth here." He handed her four clips, loaded and ready. She nodded, deadly serious. He hated giving her one, but he didn't trust anyone more with a gun that her. She could shoot a hole through a hole if she needed too. He'd seen first hand her make scary shots.

She smiled at him. "Its balanced well, nice piece." Angel grinned. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Take care of it." Annie nodded and hugged him. "I love you Angel." He smiled and squeezed her. "Love you too." She pulled away and went back to her room. Angel sighed and turned his light off, going to bed.

* * *

**Please R & R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Four Brothers...Just my Lil' Annie**.

**Chap. 9**

Annie held the cold metal in her hand and the clips in the other as she walked into her bedroom. She jumped when Bobby scared the shit out of her. "Jesus Bobby! Make some noise!" She sighed as she laid the gun on the bed, feeling his eyes on her. She felt kind of awkward, like she should be trying to hide this or something. He didn't say anything for a long moment, he just ruffled his hair and sighed. "You know whats going on huh?" Annie nodded and dropped the clip out of the gun, double checking before sliding it back in and putting the safety on. "Yea, Angel debriefed me." Bobby smirked, "Debriefed?" Annie grinned, wow...she was such a soldier. "Yeah.." His brown eyes lit up and he sat down and watched her. She was still standing, she was about ready to put the gun before Bobby motioned to it. "Check it good enough?" Annie snorted, "yeah Bobby."

He shook his head and took it, sliding it back, showing her a bullet was ready to go...she'd forgotten to check that. "Angel always keeps his ready to go." She grinned and took it back, placing it on the shelved headboard. "I'm sorry about earlier...I just get a lil hot headed as Jerry says." Annie understood this, he had a lot of pressure on him. "I get it, your the oldest Bobby..lots of pressure." The man groaned. "Don't remind me kid." Annie laughed lightly and sat beside him. "I do know what it's like Bobby. Having someone else's life in your hands...Angel does too." He looked at her and finally noticed her scar...her muscle shirt didn't do too good of job covering it. Not like she was trying to hide it. Annie saw his eyes glance, and his brow furrow.

"We were raiding a house so I could get me and Scott up to the roof...we had to take out an insurgent that the infantry couldn't get to by force." She sighed and was thinking Angel could tell the story a lot better than she could. "So, Angel and a few other guys swept through, secured the seemingly empty building...I was in a hurry so I rushed ahead of him and Scott...I rounded the stairs and there he was." She swallowed hard, remembering the look on his face. Terror. "He was scared. He drawled a gun and shot a couple times. He was shaking so he missed, but he managed to nail me in the shoulder. By a miracle it missed my bone and just tore through the meat." Annie watched Bobby's face contort to something she couldn't figure out.

"I of course drew but my arm wouldn't work right so Angel came in and shot him. He threw me up on his back and got me out of there. Luckily Scott was able to finish up and met us back with the rest of the guys. I would have bled to death the medic said if Angel wouldn't have got to me." Her jaw went tight. "Fuck, girl." Bobby finally said. Annie shrugged. "It happens. I was laid up for a week, but was back in the field before we all knew it. I was too 'important' to just waste away." Slight bitterness was laced in her voice...she remembered that conversation too well. Angel had told their general they were all full of shit if they didn't send her home. He came really close to the Brig for that.

"I guess I underestimated you Lil' Annie." Annie nodded and smiled. "I don't blame you. I don't look like I could hurt a fly." Bobby laughed and stood up. "Thats true. Well, I'm going to go to bed. We got some planning to do tomorrow...your welcome to listen up. Maybe you could lend some Jarhead ideas." Annie rolled her eyes and flipped him. "Your idea at an apology dick weed?" Bobby chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know after that." He grinned and waved night to her, shaking his head as he walked away. Annie sighed. They were in deep shit. From what Angel told her, there was so many short ends. She looked at hands, thinking until she barely heard Jack strumming on his guitar. She stood up and knocked on his door. "Come in." His voice was flat.

She peeked in and smiled. "Hey Jackie." He nodded, un-enthused. She frowned and came in, shutting his door. Carefully, she crawled over his feet and sat between him and his wall. He had a cigarette dangling hazardously out of his mouth. She grabbed his pack and lit one up too. He looked distraught. "So, you okay?" She asked quietly. Jack swallowed and nodded, flicking his cig. "Yeah, I'm fine..." His eyes looked cloudy. She recognized that look. Everyone gets that look after they watch someone die. Worry engulfed her, had he killed one of the guys? "Did it scare you...to see people die?" His question knocked her out of her reverie. She nodded and smiled. "It does everyone. I was trained not to be afraid to squeeze the trigger...but the first time I did...I couldn't stop seeing that guys face in my head.." Jack nodded and he tried to be manly about it.

"I'm just trippin." Annie furrowed her eyebrows. "No your not, it's okay to be freaked out by death Jack." She reached out and touched his hand. His blue eyes met hers and focused. He was fighting back tears. "I feel like such a pussy. I mean Bobby and Angel shot em, didn't think a thing about it. And here I am, no blood on my hands...but I feel dirty and scared." His voice was choking up. Annie groaned and grabbed his guitar, placing it on the floor. She laid down next to Jack and wrapped her arm around his shoulders...pulling him to her. "I know Angel...he thinks about it all the time. He doesn't allow it to show. I only remember it bothering him once, I had walked in on him in the shower, he was crying. I never mentioned it though."

Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around her middle, letting the tears run down his cheeks. "Those fuckers killed momma...I should be drinking it up." He let out, Annie felt tears prickling her eyes. "Jack, your their brother. Your loyal to them...your just more sensible then them." She smiled and tried to cheer him up. He coughed and grinned. "Try tellin them that." Annie winked and rested her head on top of his. "I will." She felt his hands tracing absent minded patterns on her side. She closed her eyes and sighed. "When I was younger, I had bad nightmares. Mom would let me come in her room and she'd hold me...just like this. She'd say 'Jackie, there is nothing that's going to get you honey." He took a pause and held Annie a little closer.

"I miss her so much. I'd give anything to feel that safe again." Annie took his words to heart. "Well, I'm here for you...I know your brother's are." Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I just think its stupid cause I'm a grown man...and well..your.." She smiled, it was true...but hell he hadn't felt like a teen in years. "Everyone needs someone Jackie. Fact of life. Sometimes that someone surprises you." She looked down at him, he was staring her dead in the eyes. Her heart rate sped up when his lips turned up into a crooked grin. "I'm fucking surprised then." She blushed and kissed his forehead. She got up long enough to turn his light off and crawled back in bed with him. He pulled he covers up over them and peeled off his shirt.

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, Annie was watching him once her eyes adjusted. He was still nervous about earlier. Without a word, she wrapped her arm around his middle and tugged till he was on his side and his back to her. She scooted up and laid right against his back, holding him. "Good night Jackie." She whispered, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades. She smiled when she felt his left arm drape over hers and he interlocked their fingers. "You too Annie." She rester her cheek against his pillow and within a few minuets they were asleep.

* * *

**Please R & R!!**

**Hope yall enjoyed this. **

**Love,**

**Illy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10

Jack thought he heard his door open and close. He lifted his head up off the pillow and looked down towards his door. It was shut. The morning light was streaming in. He went to turn away from it, but then he felt the hand in his tighten. He crooned his neck and saw Annie fast asleep, hair covering most of her face. He grinned. Duh! Gently, he gripped her hand with his other hand and easily rolled over, facing her. He remembered the conversation from last night. He'd cried. Jack's nose wrinkled up at the thought, but he relaxed. She didn't think he was a pussy. Annie had held him. His throat got tight. No one besides Mom had held him like that, made him feel safe.

He brought his free hand up and gently pushed the dark hair out of her face. She was indeed beautiful, and he wondered what on earth she was thinking. He wasn't worth her time, but last night while he was talking to her...he felt like he was. Jack let his eyes take in her calm expression. Just to make sure, he peeked under the covers...they were still dressed...well minus his shirt. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He hated moving, but he wanted her closer. He slid his arm under her pillow and used his free arm to gently pull himself flush against her front. He laid his head down on the pillow they were sharing, his nose pressed into her hair.

Annie smelled like peaches. Sophie had picked her up some peach shampoo. There was that light smell of cigarette smoke, but she made it smell sweet. Jack closed his eyes as he rubbed her back in small circles. He wanted to stay like this, and he would kill anyone who walked through his door right now. Minuets passed, he just laid there and held her in her sleep...thinking. Jack decided there was no harm...so he kissed her forehead. He held his lips there for a moment, relishing the soft skin that tasted sweet when he licked his lips. She was all around sweet. He sighed again and heard Bobby and Angel moving around downstairs, and some dishes clattering. His stomach growled, but he ignored it.

Moving wasn't optional right now. He felt Annie move for a moment, he held his breath...then she stopped and placed a hand on his chest. She was still asleep. Jack grinned. Heavy sleeper much? He thought as he kissed her forehead again. He pulled them away when the smell of bacon and coffee hit him full force. He was going to kill them! Jack gently took back his arms and made sure she didn't wake up. He stood up and stretched, grabbing a hoody and putting it on over the jean's he'd slept in. With one last look at Annie sleeping in his bed, he went downstairs. The smell got stronger and he walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

His blue eyes found Bobby's, he was smiling unusually wide for this early. "Ah, little brother. Good morning!" He said, way too enthused. Angel walked in from outside and had a similar reaction. "Jackie! What a morning huh?" Jack was lost, something was up. "Bros?" He asked, taking a step back. Bobby flipped a few random pieces of bacon and Angel took his coat off. "What is it Jack? Didn't you have a good night's sleep?" Thats when I clicked...one of them had walked in. Oh shit. His eyes got huge as he was plotting ways to run out of the house. Angel's smile fell and he went into angry mode. He jolted towards Jack and he took off. "GIT EM ANGEL!!" Bobby hooted, laughing. Jack ran behind the couch...putting space between him and Angel.

"Dude, it didn't go like that!" Jack said, dodging Angel hurdling at him. "What the FUCK ever! I know you!!" Jack frowned and was quickly getting pissed. "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" He yelled at Angel. The black brother rolled his eyes and finally grabbed him, slamming him against the wall. He was holding him up by his collar. Jack's blue eyes stared violently into Angels dark ones. "Why Jack? Of all girls!!" Jack tried to break his grip and he yelled back. "I didn't touch her! Okay? Get the FUCK off me ANGEL!" He pushed him back, but failed when Angel slammed him back against the wall. They stared each other down and Jack sighed, softening.

"Angel, bro I swear...I didn't touch her." Jack's voice dropped so Bobby wouldn't hear him. "I was shook up after last night. She came in there and we talked. Annie wanted to stay. Thats it." Angel studied him. Jack was serious. The large Marine slowly lowered him and did the infamous 'pointy finger'. "You like her?" Jack gulped, wondering if this was a trick question. "DO you like her fairy?" Jack figured out he was serious. "Yeah I do. She's different." He swallowed his pride, admitting it. Angel relaxed a bit and nodded. "You fucking hurt her..." Jack nodded. "I get it." The taller brother sighed. "Annie's a good girl. Better you then some dumbass." Angel let go completely and patted his shoulder. "Sorry." Jack shook his head and smiled. "Its good."

Inside Jack about shit himself, he seriously though Angel was going to beat the fuck out of him. After Angel went back into the kitchen , Bobby hollered at him. "Wake your woman up Jack." Jack piped up. "Shut up Bobby...she's not my woman...yet." He grinned and heard Bobby snort. "Fairy ass." Jack laughed and went back upstairs, nerves still a little shaky form Angel's good morning. He opened his door and found her the way he'd left her. He shut his door behind him and slid back into bed, taking his former position, bringing her close to him. "Hey, Princess. Wake up." He whispered, blowing air in her face. Nothing. He grinned, he lightly ran his finger over her eyelashes. This got her stirring. "Annie...wake up." He said softly again, this time her hazel eyes fluttered open, and a drowsy smile crossed her face. Jack's stomach did that butterfly thing Sophie is always talking about with Angel.

She closed her eyes again as she buried her head in his now covered chest. "I don't wanna." Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yeah come on. I don't want to either, but breakfast is ready." Annie made a mm sound and looked back up at him. "You feeling better?" Jack wanted to say better than ever, but he didn't want come on too strong. "Lots, thanks." Her cheeks flushed and he grinned. "Oh shut it Jackie boy." He laughed and pulled the covers back. "Come on Princess." He took her hands in his and pulled her into a sitting position. "Nooo Jack!!" She grumbled and he got a bright idea. He lifted her over his shoulder and stood, "AHH!" She yelped and he chuckled. "Stop whining!" He playfully smacked her ass and she gasped. "Ha ha." He teased as he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, plopping her down at the table.

Angel and Bobby looked at them weirdly and Jack took a seat next to Annie. He poured her some juice and then him, passing it to Angel. Annie was quiet. He looked and she was beet red, obvious to the awkwardness in the air. "Eat Foster." Angel said, holding back a grin. She gulped again and dug into the plate of bacon and eggs. Jack caught her glance and held it for a moment. He nudged her foot with his under the table...or he thought it was hers...until Bobby growled. "Fucking fairy ass brother." Jack stopped chewing and felt himself turning red. Oh shit. Annie giggled and found his foot, nudging it. Jack grinned and took another bite of food...things were going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap. 11**

Annie finished her breakfast and Angel volunteered to get the dishes, which surprised her. She thanked him and patted his shoulder, before following Jack into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled her down next to him...a goofy grin on his face. Bobby walked past them and upstairs. "So, what happened this morning?" She asked, curious. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch, idly playing with the pocket in on his hoody. "I woke up and came down here...apparently one of them had walked in my bedroom while we were asleep..." Annie's eyes got huge and she suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Oh wow." He nodded and chuckled. "It's okay though, they didn't break any bones.." Annie frowned. "I'm sorry, I should have went back to my room last night."

She looked at her hands, upset they'd said something to him. "No! Don't be...you really helped me out." She looked up and smiled. "Well in that case, never mind." His blue eyes lit up and he nudged her knee with his. They were quiet, just sitting there in comfortable silence. She couldn't stop grinning, then Bobby broke up their happy little moment. "Okay, love birds...we got shit to discuss...ANGEL!" He sat on the armchair across from them, then Angel came into the living room, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Yeah?" He asked, and Annie patted the spot on the other side of here. "Meeting." She piped up and Angel sat down.

Bobby sighed and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Okay, so...we got to go to that liquor store and check the surveillance video..." He didn't look at all happy about this, neither did Jack or Angel. Annie wasn't looking forward to it either. It was quiet. Bobby continued. "I need to see how it went down." Angel nodded. "I'll call Jerry and have him meet us here, he can drive us all over there in his van." The eldest nodded and stood. "We'll leave here in a few minuets. Go get ready..." they all stood and Annie went to follow Jack upstairs but Bobby gently grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to ya?" She nodded and watched Angel and Jack go into their rooms and shut their doors. He rubbed his beard and looked sullen.

"I know you only got here a few days ago, but...I need you on this one okay?" Annie nodded and smiled. "Okay Bobby.." He sighed. "Bring your piece...I know your the best shot we got...just in case.." Annie nodded and he motioned for her to go on upstairs. She ran up and went into her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of clean jeans and hopped into them. She grabbed a leather jacket out of the closest, she assumed was Bobby's and a teeshirt. She slid into the tee and put the jacket on. It was a lil bog on her, but very warm. She rummaged through her bag and found her pair of mechanics leather fingerless gloves her father had gotten her for when they worked on his car. She smiled as she put them on and grabbed the .9mm. She tucked it into the back of her jeans and pulled the jacket over it. Annie slid two clips into her pocket and headed for downstairs.

She met up with Jack outside his door. He looked the same except he had boots on. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You ready?" He nodded and followed her downstairs. Bobby ran up to his old bedroom and was back in five minuets..."Has anyone seen my leather..." He saw Annie wearing it and grinned. "Aw, your wearing my jacket...how cute." She flipped him off and he chuckled. "Maybe later....but your going to have to give it up..." Annie pouted and Jack smiled. "Be right back." He ran back upstairs and came back down with his, except it was more punk-ish. It had zippers and a retro style. She blushed and slid into it. "Thanks Jackie." He smiled. "Anytime." Angel rolled his eyes. "Just make sure your jacket is ALL your giving her..." He mumbled and went out the front door. Annie wanted to say something, but couldn't cause she lost her voice. Within minuets Jerry was pulling in and they all piled in. Angel sat upfront so Annie was squished between Bobby and Jack.

She had to adjust herself so the cold pistol wasn't digging into her lower back. Jack looked at her curiously and she shrugged. "Had to get comfy." He nodded and made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Annie grinned and Bobby spoke up. "Over here Jerry..." He pointed to a parking space beside the road and Jerry quickly parked. It was still early, only 9:30 am. They all got out and waited. "The owner will be here any minuet to open up." Jerry said....then a Islamic man rounded the corner and looked startled when he saw them. Bobby stepped forward and barely smiled. "Hello, sorry to startle you. We're the family of Evelyn Mercer.." The man looked deeply sorry.

"Ah, hello. I'm so sorry about your mother. She was truly a kind woman." He paused and unlocked the store door. "Come in?" He asked and they followed Bobby in. They all looked around, it looked normal. Bobby talked quietly to the shop owner and after a few minuets, he brought out a tape and slid it into a small TV. The air was thick with tension. Annie saw them all stand still...nervous and anxious.

**(okay, truth is...I hate writing in third person....so its gonna be first person from now on.)**

I watched each of their faces as the owner fast forwarded through the tape. I was nervous too, even though I didn't know Evelyn Mercer...I felt close to her for some reason. She raised these men, sure they were messed up in some ways, each had a heart of gold. I stood closer to Jack, we were farthest away from the screen. The man didn't watch after he pressed play, he just looked saddened. From what I was aware of, his son had been killed too. I could hear them all breathing. My eyes were glued to the screen. The black and white video was like a train wreck...horrible but you couldn't stop watching. I shifted on my feet, as we watched the two men come in, wielding guns. One looked like a rifle of some sort...then the other was a 12 Gage. I shivered.

I clenched my jaw, as I saw the tiny old woman crouch behind a shelf...the man behind the register had his hands up as one of the masked men took only money out of one slot of the cash register. That sent off a red flag....usually they would empty out the whole drawer. I kept quiet though. Bobby looked like stone, Angel was the same...Jerry and Jack seemed to be taking it the hardest. I looked back to the screen and balled my fists at my side. One came around the other side of the shelf and surprised Evelyn. He was yelling at her about something. She was standing now, saying something. I watched her mouth...it looked like 'please, don't do this with your life..' Then he shot her. I jumped, blinking as he shot her again.

The two masked guys ran out. I swallowed the lump in my throat...tears burning in my eyes. I looked to Bobby who too was fighting off tears...they all were. Jack was pacing behind me, freely crying. I was angry...pissed even. I knew that wasn't no normal robbery...they came in there with a purpose to shoot Evelyn. I swallowed my tears and grabbed Jack's hand, taking him outside. "Come on.." I whispered. We went into the chilly air and he lit up a cigarette, passing it to me and lighting one for himself. We were quiet, I know he doesn't want to be crying in front of me again. I inhaled deeply and let it out. Jack was trying to be so strong...but he needed to just let it out. I pulled him by his hand to me and held on. He was okay for a minuet...then he broke down.

"Those fucking assholes, I'm so glad Bobby and Angel killed their asses.." I nodded and rubbed his back. "Me too." I felt his warm strangled breath on the nape of my neck...and his tears. I let out a few and heard Bobby and the other come outside. Bobby looked murderous. But unexpectedly, he grabbed Jack's arm and hugged him. "Its okay little brother, we're going to burn some fucker's ass good." I wiped my eyes, watching the two embrace. I decided to speak up. "That wasn't a robbery...they only took cash from one slot...it was loaded.." Bobby nodded. "I noticed that too...it was an execution." The other three brothers gave us curious looks. "Normally, robbers will come in, empty the cash...maybe shoot the guy behind the counter....but they looked for Evelyn..They knew she was in there." I said, white knuckle fists hanging at my sides. Bobby nodded. "We gotta find out who is the supposed witness..." Angel said and Jerry sighed. "I got Gymnastics in an hour..." Bobby chuckled and nodded.

"Jerry, can you run Jack and Angel home please?" Angel gave him a curious look, so did Jack. Jerry shrugged. "I could, yeah." "What the hell you mean 'run us home' Bobby?" Angel looked upset. "I got to go do something, I want Twinkle Toes here with me okay?" angel was going to argue, along with Jack, but Jerry put calming hands on both their arms. "C'mon guys...save it for later." I smiled reassuringly. "You know Bobby aint going to put me in danger..." Jack gave Bobby a warning look and spoke up before Angel. "Bobby, you get her hurt and I'll fucking kill you." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Shut up Fairy." I grinned and hugged Jack. "I'll be fine. See you later okay?" I kissed his cheek and Angel pulled him away from me, towards the white van.

We stood on the street corner for a minuet, waiting for them to be out of sight. "Sorry Annie, but I need your opinion on something." I nodded. "Sure Bobby." He pulled his beanie down farther on his head. He searched his jeans pocket and pulled out a wallet. "I wanna go to his place and search it." I took it from him and saw the face of one of the killers they have already gotten. "Let's go." I was wanting to get the bastard who set this up. Bobby flagged down a cab and we told them the address. Half an hour later we pulled up to this old busted down house. We went around the back and he busted the back door window out, letting us in.

I laughed. "Really smooth Bobby." He grinned. "I'm all about smooth." I rolled my eyes and we went in, shutting the door behind us. "What are we looking for?" Bobby shrugged. "Anything that can tell us something." I nodded and started ransacking. I tore apart the couches, went through drawers...took apart the kitchen..nothing. After an hour, Bobby hollered for me. "I found something you might like." I walked into the master bedroom and grinned. Bobby had upturned the mattress and there was at least ten guns. I immediately went for the rifle. He smirked. "Thought you'd like that one." I picked it up and it was a good weight. Single shot, bolt action. ".308...damn good gun." I was in love. It had a black barrel and synthetic stock, expensive scope mounted on top. I opened the action and looked down the barrel...clean.

"This will deliver if need be.." I mumbled as I peered down the scope. Bobby got quiet as he watched me handle the rifle. "You scare me..." I looked at him, and realized I did look a little intimidating. I was in perfect stance with it shouldered. "Then don't piss me off when its loaded.." I laughed and put it down. "Fuck that." Bobby agreed and began putting all the guns in a duffel bag he'd found. I groaned when I realized the .308 wasn't going to fit in it. "Shit, um Bobby." He looked up with his brown eyes. "Yeah?" I picked up the rifle. "This isn't going to fit." He sighed. "Well....here!" He grabbed a long pillow off the floor and took the case off. "There ya go!" I rolled my eyes again and obeyed. "We didn't find much..." I said right before we walked out. I was just about to shut the door when something silver caught my eyes. "Hold on.."

I grabbed it, a digital camera. I turned it on and flipped through the pictures. There was only 17 pictures...all of Evelyn Mercer in her daily routine. "Bobby..." I said, handing him the phone. "Thats proof they were hired...we used to do that over seas. We'd get pictures of our targets and the best places to set up.." He nodded, anger flashing though his eyes...then he stopped. "What the fuck is this?" He handed the camera back to me. There Evelyn was, being escorted into the police building by a younger guy. He was tall and dorky looking. Brown hair and a crow nose. "You know him?" Bobby nodded. "Officer, his name is Fowler..its Green's partner." I didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

I flipped through the last two...there was an older man walking in and out of a restaurant with her. "Who's this?" I haded it back once more and Bobby groaned. "The lawyer that handled her will....he said he'd only met up with her once.." I snorted. "Looks pretty friendly to me.." The man had his arm around her waist. He agreed and groaned. "This just keeps getting deeper and deeper." I sighed with him and we left, catching a cab back to the Mercer house.

**Hope yall enjoyed it. Please R&R!!**

**Love, **

**Illy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing FOUR BROTHERS, just my Annie Girl.**

**Chap. 12**

Angel's eyes were watching Jack pace. It was aggravating the shit out of him, so he stood and went into the kitchen. It had been nearly two hours. What the hell were Bobby and Annie up to? He poured him some coffee and grabbed another cup for Jack. He took them into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table. "Here." He said dully. The youngest brother's blue eyes saw it and he sighed.. "Thanks bro." Angel sipped his and tried to relax. "You need to chill Jack, your making me a nervous wreck." Jack snorted and sat in the armchair. "Can't help it, I know how Bobby is...he finds trouble everywhere he goes..." Angel couldn't argue, it was true.

"Yeah, but he ain't stupid, he knows we'll both have his balls if he gets Foster hurt." Jack nodded and took a drink. "Damn right.." It was quiet between them for a while. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Angel was trying to put it all together. His mother's 'execution'...the two hired hit men....Jack and Annie. The last one made him slightly grin. Sure, he'd made his threats...but he honestly couldn't think of anyone better for her to like. Bobby was too old. Then his face sobered, the thought of Bobby and Annie....he shivered.

Angel sighed, thinking about the newest addition to the house. She was indeed something they all had needed. To him, she was someone he knew understood him about the hell he went through overseas...she was his partner in walking through the fire. To Bobby, he wasn't too sure how Bobby thought about her. He knew the older brother liked her, she didn't take his shit. He'd seen some of the looks he'd give here when she wasn't looking. He was sizing her up, Bobby is a fighter, he always has been one. So was Annie, just not so openly like he was. Jerry just thought of her as another 'Mercer in the making', in his words. But the second oldest brother knew she was more than that, she needed them.

His dark eyes drifted over to Jack, who looked like his head was going to explode. He was in deep thought, he had that look on his face when he was writing new music...it worried Angel. Did he really care that much about her already? He picked his cup up and took another sip. Hell they all did, she was something to pleasantly distract them during all this. Though it was a bad time, he believed she was here for a reason. He couldn't figure it out now, but he was sure he would eventually. Being overseas proved to him that God does exist...and he worked in mysterious fucked up ways. He black man set his cup down and rubbed his face, unable to handle the silence any longer. "Damn, this sucks Jackie." He let out.

Jack nodded and set his cup down too. "Yeah, it does." Angel watched him. He was tapping his fingers on his knees. Jack gave up on sitting there, he slowly stood up and went upstairs. He shut his door, leaving Angel to his vices. Angel groaned and turned the TV on. About thirty minuets later, the front door opened. He looked up and saw Bobby and Annie walk in, with a duffel bag and something in a pillow case. "Whats in the bag?" Bobby shrugged and set it beside him. "Have a look Jarhead." Angel rolled his eyes and unzipped it, before whistling. "What are we doing? Building a fuckin armory?" Annie chuckled. "Wait till you see what I got..." He watched her pull a rifle out of the pillow case. He grinned, "Oh no, you got her a toy...from where?"

Bobby tossed him the dead hit man's wallet. "From his place, they were professional Angel. They had this too..." He handed the Marine the camera and Angel flipped through the pictures. "What the hell? Is that Fowler?" Bobby nodded. "Yeah it is, now we gotta find out why Green didn't tell us Fowler had seen Ma the day before she died...oh and apparently that lawyer was lying to us about only seeing her once at his office.." Right when Bobby said that, Angel came to the last two pictures. "Looks like a date.." Annie nodded. "What I said." Angel sighed and looked at her, making sure she didn't show any signs of being roughed up. "He didn't get you into any trouble did he?" Annie chuckled. "No, and if he would, I'd be the one getting our asses out.." She grinned and Bobby shook his head.

"Whatever Lil Annie." She looked around. "Where's Jackie at?" Angel pointed upstairs. "His room." She nodded and ran upstairs. Angel gave his attention back to Bobby. "I think we need to pay a visit to Green and Fowler, then go see that lawyer." Bobby said and Angel grabbed his jacket. "Lets go, are we gonna leave Jack here?" The eldest brother nodded and grabbed his matches. "He's got good company...plus...I think the kid needs a break." Angel agreed, that video of Mom getting shot had really bothered him. "Foster will talk to him, don't worry." Bobby glanced up and saw Annie come out of the bedroom they shared. She looked determined as she knocked on Jack's door and quietly walked in, shutting it behind her. His eyes looked sad.

"She's a good kid, Angel. Smart too..." Angel grinned and playfully punched Bobby's arm. "Don't get all sentimental on me damn it." The two smiled and hollered up stairs. "We're going out, be back later." Angel listened for a reply. "Okay." Jack hollered back dully. Angel made sure his pistol was still where it was and adjusted it in his pants, before they took off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap. 13**

I walked into Jack's room, he was doing his usual, strumming on his guitar. I smiled and he faintly smiled back at me. My stomach clenched. I slowly made my way to beside him. He scooted over and I stretched out. He was playing something beautiful, I had no clue what song it was. "Thats lovely Jack." I said calmly. From downstairs Bobby hollered at us. "We're going out, be back later!" Jack rolled his eyes. "OKAY!" He yelled and we heard the front door close. He looked over at me and grinned. "I just wrote it." He wrote that? "Wow, thats really good." He shrugged and chuckled. "Its how I pick women up." I burst out laughing, he was serious! "Well, damn...I bet theres been many!" Jack grinned and laughed lightly. "There's been a few.."

I let my laughter sober up and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I have never had a chance to have sex. Back home, I was the guy's girl. I was to much a little sister to date, and too innocent to touch. I got quiet and Jack stopped playing. "Haven't you had a boyfriend?" I snapped out of it and blushed. "Yeah, but none I got serious with..." His pretty blue eyes got wide, and his mouth went agape. "Your still..." I groaned and covered my face, "Yes." He was silent for a moment before he laughed. I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut it! I never got the chance overseas...and back home I wasn't choice pick'ins." My face was getting redder and redder. He stopped laughing and just looked at me. His gaze was thoughtful, and a lop sided grin was tugging at his lips. "What?"

I got the nerve to ask. He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. "I don't know, I just cant get over it that guys wasn't lining up to get you in a back seat somewhere..." I giggled and looked up at his ceiling. "Well to be honest, it never really bothered me until I got overseas." He sat the guitar down and crossed his arms, wanting me to continue. I shook my head and took the cig from him, taking a drag and holding it between my fingers. "We had fucked up a mission so our Msrgt was pissed...he ran us three miles and when we got back, pt'd the hell out of us..." Jack was listening intently. "Go on..." I blushed harder and tugged at my jeans. "Well, I was in the showers and Greggory walked in. He was one of the sexiest guys over there..." I paused and took another drag, handing it back to Jack.

"So he was like, 'oh I'm sorry...'" I grinned. "He went to walk out and I don't know what got into me, but I told him to stay...." Jack's eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Damn." I nodded. "Yeah, so...Greggory was shocked too...but he grinned and came over to me and just pushed me against the wall..." Jack was really listening now, sitting up and wide eyed. "We started kissing and his hands were everywhere...I was lost in it ya know.." Jack nodded. "Uh huh..." I swallowed. "So, we're kissing and he starts moving lower....then you'll never guess who walks in.." I giggled and Jack smiled. "No shit!" I laughed. "You should have seen Angel's face...he was furious! He grabbed Greggory and nearly beat the shit out of him." I rubbed my face cause that embarrassed feeling hit me.

Jack shook his head. "Wow, that sucks." I sighed. "I don't know, I'm kinda glad he did break it up." His blue eyes blinked and he leaned back against his head board. "Why? I mean you were about to get some..." I rolled my eyes and poked his chest. "Cause, though it is corny, I would like it to be with someone for a reason other than desperation." He was quiet and I stared at the guitar beside the bed. "It's not corny. Your smart I guess. I fucked the first girl who threw herself at me." I grinned and nudged him with my elbow and looked over at him. "Wow, I figured you would have had to buy their pussy...." He shot me a evil look and I grinned. He shook his head. "Your not getting away with that one Annie." I made a fake scared look. "Oh, I'm terrified!" He laughed and began tickling me.

"YOUR EVIL!!!" I screamed as I rolled off his bed and he hopped down and continued his torture. I was trying to breath but his fingers were finding every ticklish spot I could think of. Then it hit me, I have training! I stopped laughing and he stopped. "What?" Jack asked, looking confused. I smiled innocently at him, before grabbing his arm and twisting it, kicking his legs out from underneath him. He grunted as he hit the floor and I pinned him, face down. I sat on his back, using my weight to suppress him. I was grinning like a mad cow. "You give?" He laughed. "No..." I used a little more pressure..."OKAY!!" He hollered and I let go, standing. I extended my hand for him.

Jack sighed and grabbed it. I helped him to his feet and he rubbed his arm, pouting. "Damn, what do they give you guys in the Core? Steroids?" I grinned and shrugged. "Nope, just good ol training and Mystery Meat." He nodded and sat back down on his bed. The mood in the room dropped a bit and he laid back. I followed suit and stared at his ceiling with him. "You okay Jackie?" He knew what I meant. "I will be." My heart felt heavier, the image of Evelyn Mercer getting gunned down kept replaying. I shuddered, he noticed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just can't understand why someone would wanna kill your momma." Jack snorted. "Me either, but when we do figure it out..." I finished. "There will be blood." We were silent, just laying there....both lost in thought. My eyes were starting to droop when I felt a warm hand gently grab mine. I smiled and sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and before I knew it...I was asleep. My dreams were filled with fire fights, and a helpless man laying in my arms...bleeding to death. I was begging him to stay with me, but the moment he gargled up blood, I shot up out of sleep. I was covered in sweat and it was dark. I felt someone next to me.

I was in Jack's room. I swallowed and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. He had moved me to under the covers, he was back to me. I sighed and touched my dog tags...seeking comfort in the cold metal. Once my heart was slowed down enough, I laid back down and put my arm around Jack. I lightly pushed up against him and got comfortable. My finger tips slowly grazed his forearm and I slowly went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap. 14

Bobby and Angel was sitting on the couch the next morning, pondering over why the lawyer hadn't told them about his relationship with their mother. He'd also made a few other things come to the light that explained a lot. "I can't believe Jerry got involved with Sweet." Angel said, clenching his fist. Bobby was stalk still. He didn't want to say anything, right now he wanted to beat the shit out of him. "Why didn't Jerry tell us?" Angel kept asking. "I don't fucking know Angel!" Bobby snapped at him, shutting the Marine up. The eldest brother scratched his head and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "He said that Ma had filed a report on Victor Sweet on Jerry's behalf." Bobby said to himself. "How come Green didn't tell us this the other day?" Angel snorted. "Cause he's an ass?" Bobby shook his head. "Nah, Green might be a uniform, but he wouldn't keep that from me."

He stood up and reached for his coat. "I don't think he knows." He quickly jumped into his boots and groaned. "I think this is about to blow up into something more than just Ma's murder..." He grabbed Angel's keys and pointed upstairs. "You stay here and watch over them. Call me if anything happens okay?" Bobby tugged his toboggan on. Angel sighed and waved at him. "Whatever man. Be careful." Bobby snorted and walked out. He hopped into the Skyline and took off towards the police department...where Mercer's were ALWAYS welcome. He grinned at the thought. They hated him, they have never been able to pin something on him, though they have tried dozens of times.

Bobby walked in briskly and took off his toboggan and smoothed his clean hair back. He smiled at the lady cop working the front. "Hello ma'am, I would like to talk to Officer Green please?" She smiled at him and nodded. "One second sir and I'll tell him." She shut the window and pressed a button on the phone. After a minuet she opened the window and smiled. "Name please?" Bobby grinned. "Bobby Mercer." The lady's face fell somewhat and she nodded, shutting the window. A minuet later, she opened the window back up again. "He'll be right out." Bobby smiled. "Thank you." She curtly grinned and shut it with a snap. He chuckled, she already hates him.

Within minuets Officer Green came though a door marked as 'Law Enforcement Only'. The caramel skinned man smiled and gave Bobby a friendly hug. "Well, Bobby Mercer. Didn't expect to see you around here." Bobby grinned and shrugged. "Me neither...but I got something I got to run by you." Green nodded and escorted him into his office. The Mercer brother followed and sat down in the chair Green motioned to. The cop shut the door and sat behind his messy desk. "So, what can I do for you today?" Bobby relaxed in the chair. "Well, why didn't you tell me Ma was here the day before she died?" Green immediantly smiled. "Because she wasn't Bobby." Bobby laughed and got serious, looking at Green....seeing any trace of him lieing.

He could tell from years of playing hockey with them as teens Green wasn't bullshitting. "Alrighty, well look at these.." Bobby took the digital camera out and turned it on and flicked it to the last two pictures, and handed it to Green. The investigator looked at the camera skeptically before picking it up. His eyes looked at the two pictures and saw it had the date in yellow on the bottom right corner. "Where did you get this?" Bobby shrugged. "I found it." Green knew Bobby had more than likely killed those two guys that had wrecked their car and been shot. He clenched his jaw. "God damnit Bobby, if you know something you tell me!" He said slightly harsh. Bobby smiled and laughed. "Well, now you know Fowler saw Ma, and didn't tell you." This was obvious.

Bobby's face got dead serious. "I bet he also didn't tell you Ma had come in that morning to file a report against Victor Sweets....Fowler handled the report." Greens face was blank. The man was quiet. Green's eyes flashed with anger, but his voice calm. "I will take care of Fowler." Bobby chuckled. "Why don't you let me..." Green raised his voice. "Damnit Bobby! He's my partner! I WILL take care of it." Bobby sighed and held two hands up, surrendering. "Alright, but if I see him on the street...I'll kill him." Green locked eyes with Bobby knowing all too well the Mercer would. Either him or one of the other ones. The investigator sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Half the cops in detroit are dirty, I never expected him to be..." Bobby grinned. "The gangs pay more apparently." Green caught the light joke and smiled faintly. "So I have heard."

Bobby saw he was very upset, but was trying to remain friendly. Good Ol Green. "Ya know, after all this shit settles...you should come over for dinenr and a game one night. We got one hell of a cook at the house now." Green raised an eyebrow. "Really? It is Loco Ono from high school?" Bobby barked out a laugh and was more relaxed. "Nah, It's one of Angel's Jarhead buddies from his tour overseas." Green gave him an odd look. "Her name is Annie Foster...she's from Maryland. Cutest lil thing around." Green chuckled. "Sounds like she's on your good side." Bobby nodded. "Oh yeah, it's hard not to like the girl. She's young but she's tough....her and Jack have a thing going on." Green grinned. "Jealous?" Bobby snorted. "Hardly, I'm old enough to be her father." This spoken aloud made him cringe, though he meant it. He didn't have romantic feelings for the lil Marine, but he'd be a liar if he didn't check her ass out every chance he got.

"How old is she?" The cop asked, Bobby smiled. "Look her file up and call me. I trust her, but I wanna know everything I can about Lil Annie." He said light hearted. The two stood up and Green nodded. "I will do that, and I'll definitely call you and tell you when I'm in the car for that game." Bobby smiled and they embraced like old pals. "Thanks man, you take care. Keep in touch." Bobby said before he waved and walked out. He got to the car and started it up, feeling his blood burn. That son of a bitch Fowler had been bought out by Sweets....he'd make sure they got to him before Green did. He started the Skyline up and sped out, speeding all the way home...he had a plan.


End file.
